


For Now It's Enough

by its_noma



Series: TodoChako Week 2020 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day 2: Games, Demon Todoroki Shouto, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Mentioned Bakugou Katsuki, Mentioned Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, References to Depression, Todochako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma
Summary: “Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?” No matter what questions he asks, she never answers. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”She was so different when she first arrived in the Devildom. Cheery and aloof, it didn’t take Uraraka long to make friends with him and the Avatars of Sin, that same kindness further extended to the other three exchange students. She got along with everyone during the first week. Things only got better from there.Halfway through the one-year program, something changed.TodoChako Week 2020, Day 2: Games. Crossover with Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, in which Uraraka is a human exchange student struggling with loneliness in the Devildom and Todoroki, son of the Demon King, tries helping her.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Series: TodoChako Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Todochako Week





	For Now It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was stumped on what to do with this one until one of my friends suggested a crossover between BNHA and Obey Me! I'm pretty into that game as of late (along with other otome games like Afterl!fe and A3!), so I thought "hey, why not?". Sorry to those who don’t know Obey Me!, this probably makes no sense lolol. Also, it wasn't my intention to make it angsty, yet here I am. Oh well!
> 
> A lot of the questions Todoroki asks were taken from this list of [angst writing prompts](https://prompt-dealer.tumblr.com/post/614052132384112640/50-angsty-questions-prompt-list).
> 
> I swear the other days for the ship week are a lot more upbeat!

“Should you be drinking that much?”

Uraraka doesn’t respond.

“Human,” Todoroki says. All he’s given is a sparing glance, her dull eyes lidded and uncaring before returning their blank gaze somewhere he can’t see. “Do you want to die?”

She takes another swig from the bottle in her hand. It’s half-empty. Todoroki looks around her, counting the amount of bottles—each and every one empty—scattered about. Six, seven once she finishes off the one she’s currently drinking. He knows demon liquor doesn’t have any effects on humans (or at least, the bare minimum), but even with that, this is excessive.

This is the fifth night in a row Todoroki has found her like this. Weeks have gone by since she began drinking in the first place. Curse Bakugou for showing her where she can get the “good stuff”. How long is she going to do this?

“Uraraka,” he tries.

It does nothing. Todoroki sighs; it was worth a shot. He kneels beside her and begins picking up the empty bottles to throw away. It’s routine at this point. He finds her drinking the night away and cleans up the mess she’s made. Then, and only then, does she allow him to bring her to bed, where she pretends to sleep for the few hours she has before the sun rises in the sky. Rinse and repeat for the next night.

When her room is cleaned half an hour later—the surprisingly large masses of garbage under her bed and in her closet taking him longer than usual—he takes a seat in front of her. “Is this how you thought your life would be?”

Uraraka takes another drink.

“Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?” No matter what questions he asks, she never answers. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

She was so different when she first arrived in the Devildom. Cheery and aloof, it didn’t take Uraraka long to make friends with him and the Avatars of Sin, that same kindness further extended to the other three exchange students. She got along with everyone during the first week. Things only got better from there.

Halfway through the one-year program, something changed.

Todoroki doesn’t know what happened. For the longest time she was cracking jokes with her classmates at RAD and offering to study with them and hang out after class, and then she drew herself inwards, refusing to speak to anybody and dismissing herself to spend the rest of her days alone in her room.

Her grades haven’t suffered. If anything, they’ve gotten better—a bittersweet reward for neglecting the people around her in favor of whatever she does on her own. What does she do? Todoroki has yet to figure it out. He has yet to figure _any_ of this change out.

As the son of the Demon King, Todoroki is in charge of the exchange program meant to bring the three worlds—the Devildom, the Human World, and the Celestial Realm—closer together. It’s an idea presented to him after reflecting the consequences the Celestial War wrought on the relations between them all, and it’s one he doesn’t want to fail. So Uraraka’s sudden shift in behavior could mean bad things when she writes her report at the end of the year.

But, more than that, Todoroki is worried about her wellbeing. Although the program is important to him, so is she. He doesn’t know when she became such a detrimental person to him—doesn’t know when simply seeing her smile brought so much joy to his daily life—but she has long since weaseled her way into the cracks in his heart, and he doesn’t want her to slip out of them like so many before.

“Is all of this necessary?” he asks. “When did things…fall apart?”

Uraraka finishes off her bottle. Todoroki purses his lips as she hands it to him, a silent request to throw it away for her. No answer. He sighs through his nose but stands to throw it away.

Why won’t she speak anymore? Did she suddenly lose the ability to? But that isn’t possible. No demon has brought any harm to her in all the months she’s been here. Any that have tried have failed; Uraraka constantly has the Avatars of Sin around her—mainly because she lives with them, but also because they care dearly for her—so if a lower demon tried laying their hands on her, they were promptly taken care of.

When he returns, Todoroki finds himself disappointed to find her drinking from yet another bottle. Where did she get that one? Where does she hide them?

She lets him confiscate it. Then, “Do you know what it’s like?”

He stops. After weeks of no longer speaking, and the first thing Uraraka says is a question. A question for _him,_ and yet he doesn’t know what she means. He doesn’t know how to answer.

“What is what like?” he queries.

Todoroki takes a seat in front of her, the bottle of liquor held protectively in his lap so she doesn’t take it back. Uraraka stares at it for a few seconds before her eyes meet his.

More silence passes before she looks away. “Never mind.”

“No.” He wants to know what she’s asking about. Why, after so many weeks of silence, is she asking a question like that? What does she want to know? “Please elaborate.”

Uraraka doesn’t respond. At least, not right away. She curls herself up into a ball, arms wrapped around her shins and chin tucked between the dips in her knees. It reminds him of when he was younger and not yet put in charge of RAD. Listening to his father’s stern lectures often led to him dozing off, and more often than not he found himself in that very position, his bony knees somehow comfortable in comparison to his father’s useless monologuing.

“You probably _do_ know what it’s like,” she murmurs. Her voice shakes, “You’ve lived a lot longer than I ever will.”

He nods. Is this about his immortality? “I have been alive for quite a while, yes.”

“Then I’m just being childish,” Uraraka concludes. Tears well up in her eyes but don’t yet fall. “I’m here moping and throwing a pity party for myself when you and everyone else down here has gone through so much worse.”

While it’s true most have faced fates worse than Uraraka ever will, that doesn’t detract from her own experiences. Whatever pain she is feeling right now isn’t something to neglect or downplay simply because it’s “not as bad”. All pain should be treated the same.

(It took him far too long to learn that. Todoroki still finds himself relapsing into the mindset he used to have; old habits die hard.)

“Your pain matters too,” he tells her. “Even if you don’t think it does.”

She chuckles, weak and bitter. “Sure. That’s like saying the sky is orange and the ocean is purple.”

Todoroki crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m serious, Uraraka. Your pain is important. Your healing from said pain is also important.”

“Why?” The first wave of tears begin trickling down her cheeks as she glares at him. “Because it’ll look bad for the exchange program if I don’t get better?”

That isn’t what this is about. This isn’t what _any_ of this is about. Todoroki can suffer a blow to the exchange program if it means Uraraka is happy for the measly amount of time she has to live. Humans have always had such a short lifespan. He’s never cared about it until now.

“No,” he denies.

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“Uraraka.” Her eyes squeeze shut, more tears falling. “I care about your wellbeing more than the exchange program.”

Uraraka’s shoulders shake, and soon she breaks his gaze to shove her face into her thighs, sobbing. Todoroki startles. Did he say something wrong? He said what he felt. Did that upset her?

“You’re an idiot,” she blubbers.

What? Why? Todoroki opens his mouth to ask before Uraraka flings herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him like her life depends on it. He has no idea what’s happening; maybe it does. He shifts the bottle in his lap behind him.

Hesitant, he wraps his arms around her waist. “Did I say the wrong thing?”

“No,” she shakes her head, “you didn’t.”

“Then why are you crying?” he asks, worried. He still doesn’t understand humans, even after all these years. “What can I do to help?”

“Just…stay here,” she says.

“Stay?” He can do that. When he comes around and cleans up after her—abandoning his responsibilities at the castle to drop by the House of Lamentation and see how she’s doing—he tends to stay the remainder of the night, just to make sure she doesn’t get her hands on more liquor.

She nods. _“Please.”_

“Okay,” he says. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

Uraraka shakes her head. Todoroki, for the time being, doesn’t push for an answer. She’ll come around sooner or later. All he can do for her is be here. If that is what she needs, that is what he’ll provide.

It isn’t much, but for now it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
